


Rewrite the Stars

by 3rdwheelawkward



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdwheelawkward/pseuds/3rdwheelawkward
Summary: When you come of age you and your soulmate are supposed to get a mark. A mark that is shared between only you two. But when both Catra and Adora turn sixteen they find their arms bare. Fate has a funny way sometimes. It's not always black and white.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> T/W Mentions of abuse

No one is certain when having a soulmate began. In Etheria’s earliest written records soulmates were already a well established cultural norm. It is believed that soulmates have existed since the beginning of time. There have been countless stories of people finding their other half over thousands of years. Although there are many different soulmate stories, one thing is always certain, the universe is never wrong. With a record like that almost everyone believes in the magical powers of having a soulmate. Like everything else in life there are outliers. The last known record of someone not having a soulmate was thousands of years ago. The stories of those without marks have been forgotten. 

//

On the night before Adora’s sixteenth birthday. Catra and Adora sit on the roof of their foster home. Looking at the night sky as they waited for midnight. When they learned how soulmates worked they promised each other that they’d do exactly this. Living with Shadow Weaver was miserable and apart from having each other the idea of a soulmate was the only hope they had that life might actually be good. 

They lay shoulder to shoulder in silence. Seconds felt like minutes. Adora was nervous for many reasons. If her mark appeared at midnight that would mean her soulmate is out there already sixteen. That would be bittersweet because if she’s being completely honest with herself she hopes it doesn’t appear. Not yet. 

“Are you ready?” Catra breaks the silence. 

“Would it matter if I was?” Adora shoots back in response. 

Earning a slight chuckle from Catra.The sound of an alarm lets them know it’s time. She silences her phone and Adora lets out a heavy sigh. She rolls up her sleeve and they watch as she raises her left wrist up for both of them to see. They both relax when they see that there’s nothing there. Adora drops her hand and lets out a sigh.

“Guess I wasn’t ready.” Catra reaches for her hand and squeezes it for comfort. 

“Happy Birthday Adora.”They don’t say anything after that. 

They lay there staring at the stars thanking the universe that there’s still hope for them. That hope was short lived though. Because two months later it was Catra’s sixteenth birthday. Much to their disappointment that night played out exactly the same. They knew it was scary to have feelings for someone before knowing who your soulmate was but, you can’t help who you fall for. And now they feel like the universe was punishing them. It wasn’t fair. They went to bed that night with broken hearts and no marks.

//

She was in a dark forest. The trees covered everything and she couldn’t see a path or break in the trees. It feels familiar even though she’s never been here before. She would have remembered this. She also wonders why she isn’t scared. But, she walks anyways. She doesn’t know why but, she feels like something is pulling her. 

It feels like she’s walking in circles. She’s pretty sure she’s passed that rock already. Despite her doubt she keeps walking until she sees a blue glowing light in the distance. She makes her way through the brush to a clearing. She sees the source of the light.

A bright blue sword is perched wrapped in ivy. Adora knows that she was drawn to this sword. She approaches it and she reaches for it. The second she grabs the sword the trees around her disappear. Theres nothing but darkness around her now. The only light there is coming from the sword. 

She hears a voice call out for her in the distance. She knows that voice

“Catra!” She yells and runs towards the voice. 

She holds up the sword for light and Catra’s voice gets louder. The terror in her voice urges Adora to run faster. She finally sees Catra but she’s being consumed by vines. They are wrapping around her pulling her deeper into the darkness.

“Adora! Help me” Catra pleads reaching out her hand but as soon as Adora tries to move her legs wont move. They are stuck.

She swings the sword at the vines but it’s not helping. Catra is almost completely covered by the vines when Adora reaches out her free hand to grab Catra’s.

“Take my hand Catra!” She yells and when their fingers touch and Adora wakes up.

//

She sits up quickly in bed trying to catch her breath. She’s relieved that it was just a dream and she looks over towards Catra’s bed. She finds it empty so she gets out of bed and grabs a jacket. She heads towards the one place she knows Catra will be. She grabs her shoes and makes her way towards the roof.

“Couldn’t sleep?” She asks as she approaches to sit next to her.

“Nope. Had a nightmare.” 

“Anything you want to talk about?” Adora sits down next to her ignoring the part of her brain telling her to not sit so close. 

“I know it was just a dream but it felt so real. I was surrounded by darkness. I didn’t know where to go. But after awhile I see a light in the distance. I start heading that way and as I got closer I realize it’s you in the light. But it wasn’t just a light. It was this glowing sword. Then something wraps around my legs. I can’t see what it is but I yell out for you. You started running towards me but the thing starts wrapping around more of my body. You finally get within reach but you can’t move. I try to reach for you but it’s too much. You try to cut the vines but it doesn’t help. I’m almost completely covered when we reach out for each other and our hands touch. Then I woke up.” She waits for a response but she is surprised when she doesn’t get one.

She looks over at Adora who is staring at her shocked. She waves her hands in front of her face.

“Hello. Adora are you in there?” Adora snaps out of it.

“Um what color was the sword?” Catra raises one of her eyebrows confused.

“It was blue. But it was just a dream. So it doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah. Just a dream.” Adora agrees.

She’s not sure why she didn’t tell her that she had the same dream. They stay there on the roof for a little longer until they both get too sleepy. That night was the last time they really were close. Catra started distancing herself because she felt that would be best for Adora. Knowing that they weren’t soulmates was hard but she’d never admit to Adora that she always hated the idea of some magical force deciding her fate for her. She always just agreed to those things because Adora believed. It got easier to distance herself because a month after that a couple adopted Adora.

Catra felt betrayed by everyone and everything. Adora moved in with her new family on the other side of town and she got new friends. Adora tried to stay in contact with Catra but she was met with silence and messages left on read. The start of the new school year gave Adora hope that she’d be able to catch up with Catra again. But Catra ignored her there too and so they had a new normal. 

Adora would hang out with her new friends, Bow and Glimmer. They were one of the lucky ones. They were each other’s soulmate. They were easily the most popular and cheerful people in school. Adora was captain of the soccer and softball team. Glimmer was the class president and the captain of the debate team. Bow was the quarterback of the football team and head of the engineering club.

Catra wondered how she ever connected with Adora. She hated school especially extra curricular activities. She always got good grades but she didn’t do that whole ‘school spirit’ business. She became friends with Scorpia and Entrapta. Catra and Adora had their new friends and went the rest of that year moving on with their lives. 

They couldn’t ignore each other forever though. Senior year came and their first period was history with Mr. Arrow. He was one of Bow’s dad’s. Adora was excited because what better way to end her high school years than with History first period with her best friends Bow and Glimmer. 

“Hi Mr. Arrow.” The three say in unison as they enter the class.

“Hey kids. Take a seat.” They take a seat in the front row.

Adora reaches into her bag to pull out her notebook and a pen when she sees a familiar pair of red hightop converse paired with black ripped skinny jeans approach her. She lifts her head to look up and she is met with a smirking Catra.

“Hey Adora.”

“Oh hey Catra. Do you have this class too?” Catra opens her mouth to respond but Glimmer clears her throat.

“Hello to you too Shimmer and Bow.” Glimmer narrows her eyes. 

“It’s Glimmer.” She says through her teeth. Catra waves the comment off.

“Yeah yeah. Anyways.” She focuses her gaze towards Adora again. “Look’s like we’ll be seeing a lot of each other this year.”

“Looks as if that’s the way it is.” Adora mumbles. Cursing herself because what even was that.

Catra shakes her head and heads towards the back of the class to take a seat. Adora’s eyes followed her until she feels her right shoulder being hit.

“Ow. What was that for?” She whips her head around to look at Glimmer.

“Don’t what me. What was that?”

“Am I not allowed to talk to her?”

“I thought you were trying to. You know.” 

“Get over her” Bow offers with a whisper covering one side of his face with his hand.

“It’s not like that. I was just being polite.”

“Mhm sure. Whatever you say”

“It is what I say. So lets drop it”

“Fine.” Glimmer turns towards Bow and they continue their conversation from earlier.

Adora flips open her notebook and waits for class to start. She can feel Catra burning holes in the back of her head so she looks over her shoulder. Catra is looking at her with her signature smirk. A smirk that had always been Adora’s favorite. And then she winks at her. Adora’s cheeks start to burn and she whips her head towards to front of the class. It sure is going to be an interesting year.

//

Weeks pass and everything is similar to the first day of class. Sometimes Catra says hi and sometimes Adora doesn’t remember the lesson at all because she feels Catra watching her. She can never stop herself from looking back. They fell into a weird routine. They weren’t sure how or why but, they couldn’t help it. Adora started to enjoy there little unspoken ‘whatever it was’. Sometimes it was her favorite part of the day.

Her favorite day was a rare warm winter day. One of those rare days when it’s 50 degrees outside and to normal people that would be cold. But, living in below 30 degrees weather for weeks made 50 degrees feel like it was the summer. 

People ditched their heavy winter coats and settled for t-shirts, tank tops and shorts. Adora decided that she would wear a tank top because for some reason the school can’t change between heat and a/c in the classrooms during the seasons. She was not about to sweat that much. 

She took her usual seat and was having a very heated debate with Bow and Glimmer about what was the best Pokemon generation. Glimmer insisted that Kanto was the original and was superior to the others. Bow disagreed and said that his nostalgia Pokemon generation was Johto because it was the first game he owned and played countless times. It was also when they introduced shiny Pokemon into the games.Considering that shiny hunting is what keeps the games and Pokemon GO alive. He had a point. 

But, Adora threw an audible and said her favorite was Unova. It was the first and only time, since the first generation, that they gave us an entire new Pokedex with no repeat Pokemon. They also introduced changing weather which opened the possibilities for future generations. They were so engrossed in the conversation they didn’t notice Catra had walked in.

“Hey Adora.” Her voice startled Adora but, she whipped her head towards her direction.

“Oh hey Catra. How…” She stops mid sentence because she can see Catra. Like see a lot of her. 

She’s wearing a band tee that was made into a crop top. Exposing her taut stomach muscles. She had her signature cut off gloves. Adora’s eyes drift down and notice that she had a red flannel tied around her waist resting on top of black short shorts. Her eyes keep trailing down her exposed legs until they land on black Doc Martens. 

“Ahem. My eyes are up here.” Catra says causing Adora to snap out of her trance and lookup at her. 

Her cheeks flushed but embarrassment was lost on her because now she was lost in her eyes. She’s always loved Catra’s eyes. She dreamed many times of getting lost in them. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Adora finally realizes what happened so she panics.

She mumbles sorry and turns towards the front of the class ignoring the snickers and whispers from others around her. She couldn’t ignore the giggle Catra made as she headed towards her seat. She could hear the smirk on her face. Adora doesn’t remember a single thing they learned in class that day. At the end of class she was packing up her things when she felt a soft hand trail along her exposed shoulder. 

“See you later Adora.” She whispers in her ear and Adora stares as she walks out. It was then that Adora would vow to defend Unova for being the best Pokemon generation because the changing of the weather was absolutely a game changer. 

Adora couldn’t forget that day if she tried. Catra would never admit it but, neither would she. Thankfully, for Adora’s sake, things returned to normal after that. 

//

Weeks turned into months and Adora wasn’t sure what they had but it wasn’t nothing. She tried her best to avoid judgments from her friends but she knew she couldn’t explain it in a way they’d understand.

Then before they knew it, it was Adora’s eighteenth birthday. She knew that she shouldn’t get her hopes up but she did. She hoped Catra would remember. Maybe even say something about it. But when she sits in first period waiting for Catra to walk in she never comes. 

To say she was disappointed would be an understatement. She was hurt. Maybe Catra purposefully avoided school today because she knew it was Adora’s birthday. Adora wasn’t sure what happened but she promised herself that she wouldn’t continue whatever this was with her. 

The next day Adora, Glimmer and Bow were on their way to class when someone rushes past them shoulder checking Glimmer along the way. 

“Ow what the hell! Watch where you’re walking.” Glimmer yells after the girl who has her head in her hood and looking down. She didn’t look back. 

They walk into class and notice that Catra is there sitting in her seat with her hood up and they realize she was the one who bumped into Glimmer.

“Of course it was her.” She says loud enough for Catra to hear but, Catra makes no movements acknowledging the comment. Glimmer was about to storm towards her when she’s stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

“Just forget about it.” Adora pleads. Against Glimmers wishes they all take a seat and wait for class to start. 

The bell rings and Mr. Arrow greets the class.

“Good morning class. Can you please pull out your books and open up to chapter 13. Oh Catra. It’s school policy that you can’t wear hats or hoods in the classroom. Can you remove your hood.” The class turns towards her watching her remove her hood.

It was quick and her hair is pushed forwards blocking most of her face. Most of the class turns their attention back to the teacher but Adora lingers for a little bit and she sees a purple bruise on her face under her hair. Adora’s heart sinks. She turns her attention back to the teacher but her mind wanders to the girl in the back corner of the class.

She should have known Catra wouldn’t miss school for something petty. As much as Catra hate’s school it’s one of the only ways she can get out of Shadow Weavers life. Catra has only ever missed school if something happened. Something at home. The bruise on her face is a reminder of that. Adora instantly regrets being angry with her. 

It took about two weeks for things to go back to how they were and Adora was happy about that. She missed this. Whatever ‘this’ was. But the cringiest part of senior history class was starting this week. It’s referred to as “Soulmate Week”. They learn the history of soulmates. Since most people know how it works already it ends up being people asking inappropriate questions and cringey videos. It also becomes a time where people make fun of those who don’t have their marks yet. 

The first few days went as Adora thought they would. Wednesday was different. They went over different ways that you can find your soulmate. They went over modern ways such as soulmate apps but meeting people online especially a soulmate was sketchy. However, at the end of the lesson Adora realized they never went over what happens if someone doesn’t have a mark. So she raised her hand.

“Yes Adora.” Mr. Arrow asked.

“What happens if someone doesn’t get their mark?”

“That hasn’t happened for thousands of years. And it could just mean their soulmate hasn’t come of age yet.”

“I guess you’re right. Thank you.” The bell rings signaling the end of class. 

“Okay that’s it for today class. I’ll see you tomorrow remember you have a test at the end of the week so don’t forget to study.” 

The class packs up their backpacks and start heading towards their next class. Before Adora heads to her next class she confirms with Glimmer and Bow that they will come over to her house after school to study and plan for Prom on Saturday. 

//

They walk into Adora’s house and head to the kitchen to say hello to one of Adora’s mom’s and to get some snacks. 

It was weird at first. Getting adopted at such an old age. She didn’t refer to them as her mom’s until her seventeenth birthday. But, now she couldn’t be happier with her family. 

“Hey mama. Glimmer and Bow are here to study.” Adora says as she walks into the kitchen to give her a hug. 

“Hey Mrs. Swift” Bow and Glimmer say in unison as they make their way to the snack cabinet. 

“That’s alright. How was school?” Spinnerella asks while shaking her head. Knowing they’ll have to refill the snack cabinet again when they go shopping.

“It was good. Just learning about soulmates.” She says with a sigh walking to the refrigerator. She grabs a couple water bottles.

“Oh soulmates. You don’t sound too excited. Still no mark?” Adora groans at that. She walks over to Swiftwind. He is their cat and right now he is curled up in a cute little ball on the back of the couch.

“Still no mark.” She states while giving him a soft pet on his head. The action caused him to wake up with a little chirp. He sticks his chin out and Adora gladly rubs it.

“It’s okay Adora. It’ll show up. Just give it time.” 

“I know. Hey I never asked how you and mom came together. How did that happen?”

“I knew we’d come to it eventually. Well for starters we knew we were soulmates when we first saw each other at a coffee shop. We didn’t see each others marks. We knew because we already saw each other.”

“What do you mean?” Bow inquires propping up his head up with his hand on the island counter. 

“We dreamed about each other. Many times actually. It was a reoccurring dream I had of Netossa and a white horse. After awhile I put the pieces together. My mark was was a horse. I figured that this woman I was dreaming of was my soulmate. When we saw each other for the first time we knew. When we started talking we found out that we had the same dream. Not similar. It was the exact same dream.” The confession sounded familiar to Adora but she wasn’t sure why.

“That’s so cool!” Bow squeaks. “That’s literally the cutest thing I ever heard.” 

“Yeah it really is a thing of fairytales. Anyways you kids should get to studying.”

“No problem Mrs. Swift. We’ll get out of your hair.” Adora gets up and Glimmer grabs Bows arm. She pulls him towards Adora’s room.

//

“Ugh I’m so bored!” Glimmer throws her hands up and walks towards Adora’s closet. 

“I know but we have to get a good grade on this test.” Adora says. Glimmer is looking through her closet when she stumbles on a journal.

“What’s this.” She says excitedly pulling it out. Adora see’s what it is and jumps up snatching it from her hands.

“That’s my journal. From when I was in foster care.” 

“When you lived with Catra. Can I see?”

“No! This is personal.”

“Fine.” Glimmer gives up and they continue to study.

It wasn’t until the left that Adora finally picked up her journal. She flipped through it stopping on some entries that caught her attention. Most of them had stories of her life with Catra and their crazy adventures. Some were sad. But then she landed on one of the last entires. Catra’s birthday. She reads about how Catra had the same dream as her and it clicks. How did they have the exact same dream? 

She thinks back to what Spinnerella told her and Adora closes her journal. Could Catra be her soulmate? She was confused. So she wrote down as many questions as she could think of because she had to get answers. Who better to ask than her history teacher. She went to bed that night with a hope that she hadn’t felt in years. 

//

The next day Adora couldn’t contain her excitement as she waited for class to start. Catra walks in and greets her with her signature greeting.

“Hey Adora.” Adora turns to face her and Catra laughs. Adora has s huge smile plastered on her face. “Someone’s very chipper today.”

“Hey Catra. Yeah I guess I am.” She shrugs. 

“All this soulmate mumbo jumbo getting you excited?” Catra casually glances down towards Adora’s left arm. Adora realizes she looking to see if she had her mark yet.

“Oh I don’t have a mark. I’m just happy.” She says lifting up her wrist to show Catra.

“Oookay. I’m gonna go take a seat before I catch whatever it is you have.” Adora laughs. A little too loud causing the class to look at her. The attention causes Adora to shut her mouth and turn her focus back to the teacher. She waits for class to start with heated cheeks. 

//

“That’s it for today are there any questions?” Adora shoots her arm up instantly.

“Yes. Adora.”

“I spoke with my mom yesterday and she told me that she dreamed of her soulmate before they met. They both had the exact same dream and it was how they knew they were soulmates befor they met.”

“Is there a question Ms. Swift”

“I was getting there. Would it be possible if someone had that experience but neither of the people in this scenario had their marks yet?”

“That is an interesting scenario. It’s possible that there could be something there. I think I vaguely remember something like that in our personal library at home. But, that just isn’t likely these days.” He concludes.

“So you’re saying it’s possible?”

“If that’s what you want to take away from this than yes Adora. It could be possible but I’d have to look into it.”

“Thank you Mr. Arrow.” Adora makes a mental note to ask Bow if she could go to his house after school to look for answers at his library. He reluctantly agrees but he doesn’t like the idea of keeping it a secret from Glimmer.

//

They have been searching through old books for about two hours when Bow finally finds something.

“Here I found something. It’s a rough translation but I think it says, ‘They who bare no mark have been lost in the dark.’ Well that’s ominous.” Bow says. 

“Does it say anything else?”

“Hmm. ‘The light can not reach what refuses to be seen.’ These First Ones were very cryptic. I’m not sure what that means.”

“Maybe it means if someone doesn’t believe then they will never get their mark.”

“Maybe. I guess that could make sense”

“Does it say anything about how to help someone believe?” She asks.

“No it doesn’t. It just says, ‘they are forever lost.’ I’m sorry.” Adora sighs.

“I don’t believe that. I don’t think we live our lives thinking every person is pre destined to spend their lives with their other half just for an unlucky few to be forgotten by the universe. Or a better word would be punished for not believing.”

“What if it’s not a punishment? What if the universe knows it can’t force someone love someone. That would be the opposite of true love. What if the universe wants them to find love without the marks?”

“That’s crazy but it makes. That could explain how we haven’t seen this in thousands of years. It’s become such a part of our lives that no one really doubts it”

“Oh my god. You’re right. I feel like we just cracked a code!” Bow’s voice squeaks. It always does that when he’s really excited. Adora starts packing up her things. “Hey are you leaving?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I don’t really have time to explain but I have to go home and come up with a plan.” She grabs her bag and heads towards the door. 

“Plan for what?”

“No time. Thank you Bow. I really appreciate this.” Bow stands in his doorway watching as she heads towards her house.

//

The next day Adora sits at her desk waiting for Catra to walk in. When she does Adora wastes no time.

“Hey Catra.”

“Ahh hey Adora.” Catra is shocked and Adora thinks it’s the cutest thing she’s ever seen but she needs to keep those thoughts at bay.

“Sorry. I wanted to ask you something.”

“Okay. Shoot.” 

“Are you busy after school?” Catra stands there unsure of how to respond. “I don’t mean like to hang out. I just wanted to talk to you about something.”

“That doesn’t sound better.”

“Come on Catra. Just a short conversation and if you want nothing to do with me after that I’ll leave you alone.”

“Fine. Meet me out front after school.” Adora yelps in excitement.

“Great. I’ll see you then.” 

//

At lunch Catra had let it slip to Scorpia that she was supposed to meet up with Adora after school. But Catra never intended on actually meeting up with her.

“But why wont you see what she has to say? What if she wants to ask you to the dance?” Scorpia asks. Catra laughs at the thought.

“I doubt she’d ever want to go with me.”

“I’m not so sure about that. I’ve seen how she looks at you sometimes. Let me just say it made me want to drink a cold glass of water.”

“I’m sure you’re just misinterpreting it. Adora doesn’t want me. Not like I want her.” The last part was whispered under her breath but Scorpia heard her. 

“Why would you think that?”

“Adora is all about soulmates. Last I checked.” She holds up her left arm. “I’m not her soulmate.”

“Wildcat that’s… that’s tough.”

“Yeah so let’s drop it. I’m not going to talk to her.” 

They continue to eat there lunch like usual. Conversations consisted of mostly Scorpia and Entrapta talking. Occasionally Catra would say something but it was usually to throw in some sort of snide comment.

//

When school was out Catra headed towards the back exit of the school and when she opens the door she was greeted with the sight of Adora leaning against a wall with her arms crossed. 

“How did you know?”

“Oh please Catra. You would never be caught dead leaving out the front of the school.”

“Damn I guess that was predicable. Anyways. I’m pretty busy so I can’t stay to talk” Catra starts walking past her when Adora grabs her hand. 

“Please. Stay. Just for a little bit.” Catra groans.

“Fine. But it’s not because I like you.” Earning a smile from Adora.

“Thank you. Can we take a seat?” She asks while pointing towards a bench.

“Sure.” She agrees and they walk over to sit down. “So what did you want to talk about?”

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

“Oh my god we’re talking about this?” Adora doesn’t back down. “Fine. No I don’t.”

“Why not?”

“Why would I trust that some magical system is going to decide who I should love. Every system has failed me so far. Just once I want to be in charge of my own destiny.”

“It didn’t completely fail you though.”

“Etheria to Adora. Did you forget what it was like living with Shadow Weaver? It’s like those Sarah McLachlan commercials. ‘Abused, beaten and neglected.’ It’s terrible and the system put me there.”

“I never forgot. I know it’s terrible. But you’re forgetting something.”

“Why don’t you enlighten me.”

“It brought us together. And you will leave that house. You wont be there forever.”

“Okay. I’lll admit that you were the one good thing that came from there. But, I can’t be your friend Adora.”

“I’m not asking you to be.” That wasn’t what Catra expected and she looks at her. “I’m not sure how to say this but I think you’re my soulmate.” The confession catches her off guard and Catra starts laughing hysterically. 

“Did you hit your head at one of your soccer practices? We don’t have marks remember?” 

“Don’t laugh at me. I’m being serious. You wouldn’t believe me so I brought proof. Remember on your sixteenth birthday you couldn’t sleep because you had a nightmare. I never told you that night but I had a nightmare too. It was the same one as yours.” She reaches into her backpack and pulls out her old journal. “Find that day in this and read it for yourself.” She holds it out to Catra.

“That’s your journal.” Catra takes it. “How would having the same dream mean anything?”

“I did some research at Bow’s house. And there was something they from the First One’s. It said that if someone doesn’t believe in soulmates than the universe wouldn’t force them to. You have to fall in love on your own. You get to choose who you love. As someone who believes deeply in soulmates and this whole thing. I’m telling you that I believe in this despite it not being what we were told it would look like.”

Catra doesn’t respond. She sits there staring at Adora gripping the journal on her lap tighter.

“I know you probably wont believe me so just read the journal. I have to go though. I have to finish making plans for the dance tomorrow.” Adora stands up and takes one last look at Catra. “I’ll see you around.” 

She leaves Catra sitting there. She doesn’t move until one of the janitors tells her she can’t stay there. 

//

The night of the dance. Adora and her friends walk into the gymnasium. They quickly locate some of their friends and make their way to them. 

“Hey Adora, Glimmer and Bow.” Perfuma greets them. “You all look absolutely gorg.”

“Thanks Perfuma. You all look great too.” Adora states and they all say there hello’s.

They spend the next couple minutes catching up. Until Sea Hawk convinces them that they have to dance because this is his song. They all head to the dance floor and after a bit Adora feels a burning sensation on her wrist. She stops to look at it and freezes. It’s her mark. It’s the sword from her dream. 

“Oh my god.” Glimmer and Adora say at the same time.

“Catra’s here.” Glimmer says causing Adora to snap her head to look at the entrance.

Catra is here. Wearing a maroon tux with the bow tie undone. Her eyes are locked on Adora and before Adora can process what’s happening Catra starts walking towards her.

“Hey Adora.” She holds out her left hand. “Can I have this dance?” Adora hadn’t noticed that the song changed but she didn’t really care. Catra believed and she wanted to dance with her. She grabs the offered hand and Catra pulls her in close. Their chests were pressed together and Adora leaned the side of her head against Catra’s. They swayed like that for a bit until Catra breaks the silence. 

“I can feel you smiling.”

“Should I not be smiling?” She says into her ear.

“No but I told you that thing is contagious.” Catra says as a huge smile graces her lips. Adora pulls back to look at her. “Don’t say it.” 

“Oh you know I have to. I told you so.” 

“Yeah yeah. You were right. I love you I guess.” Her smile faded into a shy smirk. Adora stops swaying.

“You do?” She asks. 

“Yeah I do.”

“That’s great because I love you too. Now can you please do me a favor” 

“And what would that be?”

“Kiss me.” Adora whispers glancing down at her lips.

So she did. She leaned in connecting their lips. They spent most of their lives trying to avoid what this moment might feel like. They never imagined they’d actually kiss. But here they were kissing the only person they ever wanted to kiss. The only person who made their hearts quicken and the butterflies in their stomaches flutter. 

They were soulmates. And Carta tasted like mint because she was chewing gum earlier. Her lips were softer than they looked. Adora tasted like strawberries. It was a weird mix but that didn’t matter to them. They had each other and nothing would ever come between them again.

The story of the swords would be forever cemented into history. Now they knew that even the forgotten ones had a destiny. Their destiny was in their hands. They had the power to rewrite the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in this fandom but I've always wanted to write a soulmate AU. I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
